True Titans
by LuVsUx
Summary: Rated M for crude humor, language, and sexual references. Its how the teens would really act in their unnatural teen lives. This is more like a pilot, so read and tell me what you think.


-_**True Titans**_

_LuVsUx_

[A/N: This is a pretty short, mostly cause I wanted to see if anyone will read, no point in trying if no one likes the pilot chapter. I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, or Kool-aid.

_Ch.1- The Beginning Bitches_

Beastboy settles back into the couch as he flips through the channels, a look of boredom set on his face. He laid back in a Black t-shirt and his purple boxers. The week was pretty slow, no one has done anything heroes, villains, anyone really. So he just spent the day watching TV, however, Raven did come in earlier and read her book at the other end of the couch an hour ago. That was one thing that always made his day better, just the sight of those milky white thighs, 'mm-mmm God Damn, I'd so fucking hit that shit in a second.'

The sliding doors opened with their definite _'SWOOSH'_ sound. Robin and Cyborg came into the room, each holding a box that had the Justice League logo. Robin was wearing a regular black v-neck t-shirt, Cyborg was naked like he always is

"Hey Beastboy, we got a delivery from Flash, he said he'd send something when he called last night, I wonder what it is." Robin set his box onto the table, and walked into the kitchen to get a box cutter from one of the drawers.

Setting his box down, Cyborg pulled out a chair and tossed Beastboy a letter. "It was on the box read it while I check out what's in this package." His index finger opened up and a miniature buzz saw extended from the tip. Robin was already back at the table as Beastboy opened the letter and began reading.

"Hey everyone, it's me, Flash, ladies man extraordinaire. Me, and Green Arrow were talking about what we used to do when we were your guys age, and we just had to fucking get you guys an early Christmas present. Trust me, you guys will laugh your little fucking heads off and, like, jizz your pants when you see what we got you guys. "

"Oh, and I gotta tell you guys what I did last week, you know that girl Jinx, the one that was tagging along with Kid Flash. I sent him on a mission in Germany, and told them it was for him only, so Jinx was staying on the tower. So like, I found out she was 18, and just started hitting on her and I took her to my room. Dudes, that one, is a fucking _CRAZY ASS, _she was all into that kinky shit. Like, she was sucking my dick, right, and just when I'm about to brick in her mouth, _SHE FUCKING SHOVES HER MIDDLE FINGER IN MY ASSHOLE._ I was like, 'Ahhh my FUCKING ASSHOLE, right, and then she flicks my sac and I just cream in her mouth and yell like crazy, y'know cause she flicked my sac. God dude it was fucking insane, from now on I'm staying away from chicks like that."

"Well, hope you guys like what we got you, if ya don't, you're a bunch of Fags. _Peace Nig, Flash."_

All three of them just stood there, letting their brains work out what they just heard.

'tic'

'tic'

'tic'

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_

They all started laughing, Robin was clutching his sides, Cyborg was pounding on the table nearly breaking it, and Beastboy was rolling around the floor.

"DUDES, Rob _haha_ Cy _heheh _I think I just let out a lil drop of pee!!!" Beastboy slowly tried standing up, his laughter becoming a groan. "That was too fucking funny."

Cyborg was coughing from all the laughing that he was doing, "OMG, it's like my brain exploded, _ughhh_, I need to get something to drink. _heheh."_ He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of Kool-aid. [ A/N: Yea, I said it bitches, go fuck yourself if you don't like it. "Hey any of you want some?"

Robin slowly regained his composure, "Yeah sure, I'll take a glass, what flavor is it"

"Hey Cy pour me a cup too." He turned towards Robin, "We were out of the grape flavored one I like, so I made that invisible strawberry one." Beastboy picked up the box near Robin and shook it around. "Lets see what those old bastards sent us, I hope its porn, it might be porn, I think."

[A/N: Okay I'll end it here for now, its short like I said, cause it's like a pilot episode, tell me what you thought, and what you expected. Also, tell me what you think should be in the two boxes.

_(Next chapter: The three teens find out what's in the box, and Raven and Starfire make their way into the story. And other shit)_


End file.
